Team One, Saddle Up
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: Just another humorous one-shot, or attempt at one. HAHA. Hope you like it!


**HAHAHA. I am feeling WAY to creative! Okay, so the team decides to… nevermind.. you'll figure it out!**

**A one-shot.**

**Enjoy.**

_Team One centered themselves along the tables of the briefing room, where Greg stood at the front at his podium addressing the group._

"Okay Team. Today we have a very special training exercise all planned out. This- This should be interesting." Greg explained to his team who seemed to be focused but were actually holding their own thoughts, Jules thinking about 'drywallin' it with Sam, Sam thinking about what Jules was thinking about, Spike forgetting if he left the TV on for Babycakes, Ed worrying about what the exercise would be, then Wordy and Lou thinking about their nearest break.

"Team? Hello?" Greg finally got the full attention on him. "So, our training exercise today, well, may I say saddle up boys we got a call." Greg continued, referencing the idea.

"What the hell are you talking about Boss?" Ed laughed as he felt completely confused.

"Yes! Finally!" Jules jumped to her feet, grabbed her laptop and ran off to her locker room all excited, leaving the guys baffled.

"Yeah, I knew she would like the idea." Greg commented.

"Sarge, help us here." Spike whined.

"Okay boys, I'm not going to tell you. This is going to be a whole lot of fun. I'm-." Greg continued.

"Sarge." Sam spoke. "Jules just texted me and said she had to run home to get something and get ready? She said to wait a few minutes for her, her house is just down the street. Boss, What in the world could we be doing?"

"Okay Sam. Yeah, I figured she would need to prepare for this one. It's-."

"Awe man! Sarge! Another thing that she knows how to do that we don't?" Lou complained.

"Well, Jules can do a lot of things!" The Sgt. commented.

"Uh huh, yeah, thanks boss for being so supportive!" Ed joked.

"She's on her way back." Sam blurted out, reading his phone.

"Okay Boys, you guys just either put some jeans on or keep your cool pants on. I think Jules may give away the secret when she walks in, but meet us at the trucks." Greg spoke as he grabbed his papers and coffee and led the team out of the room.

"Damn, what do you guys think it is?" Wordy asked, locking his locker back.

"Who knows, just one more thing a girl is going to show us up at!" Ed complained, tightening the belt on his jeans.

"Haha, yeah. Hopefully it isn't something like dancing!" Lou joked.

"Nah, I bet she's not that great of a dancer." Ed commented.

"Well, actually she wasn't that-" Sam began, then catching his breath in mid-sentence and holding back his words.

"Sam! Can she dance!?" Spike laughed as the guys crowded around him to get the details.

"Guys, forget about it. Uh, lets go." Sam said, his locker clicking shut.

Walking to the garage, they saw Greg and Jules holding a short conversation.

"Woah, woah, woah! What!?" Ed yelled as they saw Jules standing in riding breeches and tall, black, shiny field boots.

"Guys. Are you ready to ride or what?" Jules laughed.

"Are you kidding! Im scared of horses! This one time, one made a sound at me! It was like growling!" Spike shivered in fear as Jules responded, "Spike, it neighed. Not growled."

"Gentlemen…and lady, to do this job you have to be ready for any circumstances. We are doing a mock manhunt on horseback." Greg explained. "Now get in your trucks and follow me."

"Hey Jules, just wanted to tell you how much I love those pants." Sam grinned.

"Yeah, well, I knew you would." Jules smiled back, turning the steering wheel to get the large SUV out of the team's garage.

"So Jules, you ride?" Sam asked.

"Sammy," She replied, knowing the headset was turned off, "I grew up on a farm, my dad is a farmer, I rode like hell when I was a kid."

"Wow Jules, what kind of riding?'

"I love Jumping, but barrel racing is always fun too! I also love dressage, but you have to have a pretty good horse for a good show."

Sam thought about a young Jules jumping little ponies. "I cant wait to see you ride." He smiled.

"Yeah, Im really excited."

The team pulled up to a large police training center where a large equestrian building which was fully equipped with an entire barn full of 'bombproof' horses.

"Okay team, you're going to get your vests on, and then tack up a horse." Greg stated. "You are going to ride with your guns, there will be 10 targets set up, ride through the course marked and get back here."

"Um Boss? What does tack up mean?" Spike asked all confused, hiding behind Lou as he saw a police officer taking a horse back to its stall.

"Spike-" Greg began.

"Ahhhh!!!!" Spike yelled, causing the horses to come to alert.

"What!" Everyone started looking around to see what was wrong.

"That horse! It growled at me!" Spike got down against the wood post.

"Spike. It neighed! I think he likes you." Jules smiled as she walked over to the horse's stall and grazed her palm along its nose.

"Boys, tacking up just means to put the saddle and bridle and Jules- just ask her." Greg gave up, seeing the confused looks on the guys faces.

"Jules?" Greg couldn't see her.

"Im here." Jules came forward waking two horses, already ready, towards the group. "Lets go boys." She smiled as she pulled horses up to them and watched as they were amazed by how quickly she was getting things pulled together.

"What's wrong with my saddle?" Spike asked all bummed that his was different.

"Spike, your's is a western saddle. Hold onto the horn if you get scared." She joked as she put her boot into the stirrup and tossed herself onto the horses back as they stood at the gate to the course.

"Haha. Spike needs something to hold onto." Lou joked as he elbowed Ed who laughed back.

"Okay kids, be good, don't let Jules show you up too bad. Im gonna be back here timing, so-" Greg began to explain the rules.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!" The team jumped to see Spike backwards on the horse who had started to trot off, then picking up to a canter.

"I got him!" Jules yelled as she kicked her horse to a full gallop and caught up with Spike who was yelling at the top of his lungs. She grabbed the reins and pulled the horse to a quick stop. "Woah." She whispered in a soft tone.

The team watched the great display of riding from the top of their horses, and they applauded.

"Spike, you okay?" She asked as Spike turned around to face the correct direction of the saddle.

"Uh, um, yeah." He studdered in a cute frightened voice as he let the horse walk back to the group.

"Okay team, as I was saying… there are 10 targets, fire at each target, get a clean shot. The path is clearly marked so there is no possible way for anyone to get hurt. Each target is pretty far apart so don't expect to do this in record time, you should ride about a mile out to the first few targets." Greg got back to the rules.

"Okay, on my call. Three, two, one."

Jules rose from her saddle as the horse bolted off into the course, the guys falling behind as the dirt brushed up in front of them.

"Damn, little farm girl's got skills." Ed joked to Sam and they cantered side by side, Sam pulling ahead.

"Wait up! Stop! Ahhh!" Spike screamed from behind as his horse came to a complete stop. "Damn! Come on horsie! Come on!" He tried to get it to go, no luck, as he shook the reins, the horse got irritated, and began to toss in circles. "Stop! Ahh! Help! Woah horsey!" Spike continued to scream but the team was already far out. He tried to pull back for the horse to stop…. The horse reared up, tossing him behind and the horse took a run for it back to the barn.

"Where's Spike?" Wordy asked as he and Lou evened up.

"Who knows." Lou joked back.

No one had any contact with Jules who had already shot the 6th target clean. 7th. 8th. She began to turn to the final targets.

Sam and Ed began to gain speed as they headed into the 5th target.

"What the hell!" Ed yelled as they saw Jules galloping back through the course, signaling she had finished.

"Wait up!" Lou and Wordy cantered towards them. "You seen Spike?" Wordy asked.

"Nope, but Jules is done!" Sam exclaimed as they trotted to the final targets.

"Jules!" Greg called out as she took a final stride towards the fence, "Move!" She yelled as she leaned forward, jumping over the fence in victory.

"I knew this would be your kinda thing!" Greg gave her a high five as she petted the horse's neck.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh! Help me!" From the top of her horse, she saw a figure running over the hills. "Is that Spike?" She questioned.

"Jules…" Greg started as she was off, going to retrieve him.

"What happened?" She asked, holding back a laugh as Spike was covered in dirt.

"Ugh! Mean horsey!" He complained.

"Come here!" She took his hand and lifted him onto the back of the saddle. "Hold on."

Spike closed his eyes as she galloped back towards Greg. "Wanna jump?" She asked him as she saw the fence in her way, just like she liked it.

"What?!" He yelled as he saw the fence directly in front of them.

"Hold on!" She pushed down in the stirrups, leaning to goad the horse over the fence.

"Its over Spike, you can open your eyes now." She felt him trembling through her vest.

"Haha, Spike its okay." Greg said as Spike stormed off to the trucks leaving Greg and Jules waiting for the others.

"Woah! Slow pokes!" She joked as the guys cantered over the hill and came back to the barn.

"Yeah, yeah, get over yourself!" Ed joked as she grinned at her victory.

"What happened to Spike?" Sam asked as Spike was nowhere to be found.

"Just a little horse trouble." Greg joked.

"I liked this. It was fun." Sam told Jules as the team started heading back into the barn.

"Wanna go again?" She asked as she took his reins in her hand, as they were both on top of their horses. She smiled at him, and damn did he want to go back out there alone with her.

"Sure thing." He jerked his reins and they rode back off to another trail which was more peaceful as it led along a pond. The sun began to set.

"Jules." Sam said to her.

"Yeah." She asked, pulling her horse right next to him.

He pulled her face to him and kissed her lips lightly.

"Race you back? First one back to the barn gets to host the sleepover tonight!" She joked.

"Move!" He yelled as his horse flew past hers.

"Wait up!" She yelled back as the horses ran side by side in the setting sunlight.

**HAHA. Hope you liked my very interesting one-shot, and yall know I HAD to add some Sam and Jules into it :D Review please!**


End file.
